Snow Day
by Bunny Sakuno
Summary: Soma gets lost in the snow. Only a snow bunny with a god tongue can save him. Soma/Erina. Started as a one-shot, now ongoing...
1. Chapter 1

**Snow Day**

By: Bunny

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Summary: Soma gets lost in the snow. Only a snow bunny with a god tongue can save him.

Disclaimer: Shokugeki no Soma is a fantastic manga series written by Yūto Tsukuda, and illustrated by Shun Saeki in collaboration with Yuki Morisaki. There is also an anime adaptation, which this fanfic is based off of, and a light novel series. I do not own these characters or universe in any shape or form and have much respect for the creators of this story and universe. All credit goes to them for the characters and universe. I'm just using them for fun.

Author's Quick Note: This is a one-shot that I wrote for my sweetheart. I can expand it into more if there's enough interest in it though, so please tell me if you like it best like this or would be interested in reading more. xoxo Bunny

* * *

Soma tucked his hands into his pockets trying to get the chill out of them as he walked the long pathway from the Polar Star Dormitory to the building his class for the day was in. Somehow, without him noticing the weather had turned from a lovely crisp autumn into a chilly winter. The frost on the trees around him and the warm puffs of breath coming from his mouth quickly dissipating into the frigid air were proof of that fact.

He kicked at a random pebble along the dirt road as his thoughts moved away from the weather and quickly into his favorite subject, namely, coming up with some new recipes. After all, Soma was in the top cooking school in the country, and one simply didn't get into said school without thinking about cooking pretty much 24/7. Not to mention Soma was hell bent determined to make his way to the Elite Ten, the best students of the entire school.

It was as he was shuffling along coming up with some new spice mixtures that the snow finally began drifting it's way to the ground. Soma welcomed the snow, enjoying it's inherently ethereal beauty. He caught a few snowflakes on his tongue, trying to think of a fun recipe he could make that used snow.

Before he realized it, his surroundings were covered in white, his world around him had quickly been transformed into a white snowy wonderland. It was lovely. Now then... how could he make something good to eat using snow...hmmm...

Lost in his thoughts, he almost forget himself completely. He was enjoying the quiet tranquility of the new snow world. The only sounds were the crunching of his boots into the snow and the light sound of the snowflakes hitting the ground and trees around him.

He stopped for a moment and looked around.

Wait just a minute...where was he anyway?

Soma looked quickly to the left, to the right...he spun around in a circle.

Oh, but he didn't recognize anything around him at all.

He looked back where he had come from, the long road now a road of freshly heaped snow going off into more snow. All he could see anywhere around him was snow and snow covered trees, and dammit if it wasn't getting colder by the second.

In fact, it seemed that the lovely light snowfall had somehow transformed itself into quite a heavier snowfall, and Soma was beginning to think he should get out of the poor weather before it caused him some troubles.

But...where was he?

He heaved a big sigh and stuffed a grilled squid between his teeth.

 _Great. Now what._

He decided to head back from the way he'd come from, hoping at the very worse case scenario at least he would end up back at his Polar Star Dormitory. Though...with all this snow he couldn't be sure. In fact, even his footprints were now covered up with more snow, and he just couldn't be sure if he was going the right way at all. Oh, why had he bothered to turn around in a few circles? Now he was feeling like he was well and good lost, and in a snowstorm no less.

His stomach growled out a loud protest. He patted at it with his hand.

Right...well, no use standing here feeling sorry for himself. There was nothing to do but to keep moving forward and hope he found some shelter and something he could cook up to eat as soon as possible.

He began trudging along through the snow, each step leaving behind a distinct crunch as his weight smashed the snowpack together towards the ground beneath his feet. His pace becoming more and more sluggish as he got colder and wetter. He stopped for a moment and sighed in displeasure. He was tired, cold, and hungry. He wanted food and warmth. Now.

He began walking again feeling disheartened.

It was as he was looking down watching how the snow that was now up to his ankles was seeping into his now soaking wet cold socks, that he heard a call out.

"What are you doing here?"

Startled at the sound of another voice, Soma looked up quickly.

There was a person standing off to the side of the road where another path began, clothed from head to toe in baby blue with a white fur type of trim giving him a cold look.

Hmmm...must be some girl, he thought...based off of the snow bunny look.

He couldn't tell too well with the snow drifts clouding over his vision from the distance, or the hood covering over most of her face. However...despite the cold look and the not very cheerful greeting, he felt like he'd been saved. He sent a grin a mile wide at the baby blue snow bunny girl and waved, "Hello!"

"I said what are you doing here?"

Soma grinned as he continued to approach the girl, "I'm not sure, I got lost from this snow."

"Yukihira Soma?" She asked as he got closer, her voice becoming even less inviting, if that was even possible.

Soma scratched the back of his head, "Do I know you?"

The hood was pulled back, and Soma was met with the usual disdainful glare of one Nakiri Erina.

"Oh. Hi Nakiri," Soma greeted, his grin still in full form.

"Yukihira-kun," she paused for a second to let out a big sigh that sounded completely irritated at his presence, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I got lost in the snow," Soma replied, now feeling a little annoyed himself at her usual completely unwelcoming attitude. Couldn't she ever be nice? He was freezing cold and starving after all...and here she was looking like some kind of fluffy cute snow bunny.

 _He bet she was still nice and toasty warm under all those layers of clothes._

Erina spun on her heel, flipped her hair over her shoulder and began walking down the side path from the road as she huffed, "Well, come with me then. There's no helping it, you're too far away from anything else for this storm."

Soma grinned as he almost skipped to follow after her, hoping she was promising a warm meal and some hot blankets. He would be thrilled, to say the least, just to get out of these freezing cold wet socks that were turning his ankles into ice cubes.

Erina seemed to be muttering something under her breath as she marched through the snow drifts towards a building that had smoke billowing out of one end of it.

"Yukihira Soma lost in the snow indeed," Erina muttered to herself as she tried her best to elegantly walk through the growing taller by the second snow drifts heading back to one of her private workshops.

She looked behind her to send another death glare at the boy whose existence drove her to the point of distraction. Why in the world did _he_ have to be out here?

And why did she have to notice his pathetic sopping form whomping through the snow like some kind of lost yeti?

Why did she decide to go save the poor soul that got lost in her woods?

Well, of course it was _the proper thing to do._ She was a nice properly bred girl after all. Not like this neanderthal following behind her in the snow.

Now she was going to be stuck with this boy; this bane of her perfect existence, mucking up her space until who knew when the snow plows would come to clear a path for him to leave her workshop. She grumbled to herself as a blush spread across her cheeks at the thought of being trapped in her workshop all alone with Yukihira Soma for some unknown amount of time.

If it was a boy she liked, maybe she would feel like she'd just dropped into some shojo manga, but…

She looked over her shoulder again at the boy behind her in his oversized red coat as he waded through the snow drifts.

 _Sigh…_

Erina quickened her pace, suddenly feeling the need to get out of the poor weather as soon as possible and back into her warm workshop.

Within a couple of minutes she was back at the side door she had left from, and quickly yanked the door open. A gush of the warm air inside hit her flushed face, instantly warming away the cold chill that had set upon it.

She smiled at the feel of it and turned back to see where Yukihira was.

He was only a few steps away, his eyes were roving around her workshop taking in the building. They stopped as they met her own eyes. She watched as he paused. He blinked. Then he moved forward closer to her.

Erina spun around quickly, feeling a blush burning up on her face. What was _that look_ he just gave her? _Why was her heart beating so quickly all the sudden?_ She moved into the building and began yanking her boots off of her feet, making enough room for Yukihira to follow her inside.

Soma had been really looking forward to a nice warm place and a hot meal when he'd ran into Nakiri on the road, but as she'd opened her door and turned back to look at him his heart had stopped.

Her long hair had flown for a moment around her before settling, her face was flushed warm, and a surprisingly breathtaking smile landed on him.

 _Woah._

Good grief she was beautiful. How had he not noticed it before?

His heart had stopped. His breath had stilled. The world froze for he didn't know exactly how long.

Then she'd broken the sudden spell she'd put on him as she'd turned back to the doorway and moved inside. Now Soma didn't know what to do. He suddenly felt nervous. He wasn't sure why. Nakiri was...well...she was...

 _She was…._

"Yukihira-kun close the door! Don't make such a mess! What is it with you? Were you raised in a barn?"

Ah...there it was...she was back to _normal Nakiri._

Erina fumed as she slammed the door Yukihira left open shut. He was letting all the warm air out like some kind of stupid idiot.

What was it about this boy that got her so flustered every time she was around him? He was only taking off his shoes and socks, but she felt like she wanted to push him right out of the door he'd just come in from so she wouldn't have to be around him anymore. He unnerved her like no other person she'd ever known before in all her life.

Soma laughed, feeling relieved somehow that the generally hostile Nakiri he knew was back, because he didn't think he could be around that beautiful goddess that had smiled at him a moment ago. He shook his head to dispel the memory of her image smiling at him as it formed in his mind just thinking about it. He really needed to scrub his brain of that picture of her.

Finishing his task of removing his wet and cold boots and socks he slapped his hands together, "So Nakiri...don't hold out on me. Show me to the kitchen. I want to make a warm drink."

Erina scoffed, "As if you could make something worth drinking." She turned and began walking down the hallway towards the rest of the building as she added, "You had best just get comfortable somewhere while I make you something instead."

Soma followed after her, grinning like a cat that just licked all the cream from the bowl, "That sounds like a challenge, Nakiri."

Erina felt more irritated than she should have. After all, their school was nothing if not competitive and cooking challenges were practically a daily occurrence. Still...the thought that this little diner boy thought he could challenge her... _HER!_ This is what always annoyed her about Yukihira Soma...he was always thinking he was going to be the best when he was _nowhere close_ to her league. She was the best. She would always be the best. She was born the best. _No-one her age would ever come even close to touching her._

Entering her workshop kitchen she turned to Yukihira and gave him her best glare, "Your cooking is disgusting!"

He grinned at her which annoyed her even more as he said, "As I recall...you kept eating my cooking the one time-"

Erina put her hand up, "Enough, enough! You want to challenge me to a hot drink for a snowed in day? It's your funeral."

Soma grinned as he pulled his bandana off of his wrist and tied it around his forehead, "Let's do this Nakiri!"

Erina stomped her foot in annoyance, but began making a hot drink worthy of a god nonetheless. She would show that Yukihira Soma once and for all that she was in a different cooking universe than his stupid diner food.

About ten minutes later, the two stood facing each other over a kitchen counter, each holding out hot mugs to the other person. Erina's annoyance had only grown tenfold as they'd been making preparations. That stupid grin on his face had stayed, and as much as she'd spied looks over at him trying to figure out what he was doing she'd been further and further irritated at having no clue what he was up to.

Soma was feeling confident in his drink. Even miss god-tongue herself would love this comforting drink on a cold snowy day like today.

As they traded mugs Erina felt her heart skip a beat feeling Yukihira's fingers lightly brush against her own. It had taken all of her self control not to pull her hand away abruptly as if burned with fire. _THIS BOY!_ He was _SO ANNOYING in EVERY POSSIBLE WAY!_

Having Yukihira's drink in her hand she stared down into it's depths for a moment wondering what it tasted like. She scowled into the warm liquid. _Why did she care what his drink tasted like?_

 _Why did she always want to taste his food?_

"Ohhhhh! Nakiri! You sure do live up to your reputation!"

Erina looked up, seeing a big smile on Yukihira's face as he quickly sipped down her drink she had prepared for him.

"This is amazing. I love it."

She wanted to _hit_ him.

Of course it would be the best drink of his pathetic life! She was a goddess. He would be so lucky to taste anything she touched.

Still feeling annoyed, she unthinkingly took a sip of the drink Yukihira made for her.

Warmth spread through her body languidly. She felt like she was wrapped up in a big hot chocolate hug. She was swimming in a bath of rich, hot milk chocolate. Little puffs of whipped cream with cinnamon were floating past her as she leisurely floated along the stream of hot chocolate.

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhh it was so honest and good. She felt completely safe._

"What do you think?" Yukihira asked, snapping her out of her hot chocolate dream.

Erina blushed, "I-It's disgusting!"

She watched as he reached for her mug, but she pulled away, keeping it out of his reach.

"Let me try it Nakiri."

She moved back further, not even sure what she was doing, as she took a big gulp of the delicious drink, suddenly feeling the need to drink it all down before he could have a taste of it.

He moved around the counter, pursuing her with a wide grin on his face, "Why are you still drinking it?"

She didn't answer, instead moving away from him quicker still, as she took another big gulp.

"Nakiri...what are you doing?" Soma said laughing at as he tried yet again to reclaim the drink he had concocted.

Erina ducked under his arm as she moved around, taking yet another big gulp of the drink.

"Stop!" Soma said, moving after her quicker still.

She was laughing hysterically now, taking in big sips of the drink as quickly as possible as she ran from him.

"I said stop," Soma said softly as he finally managed to corner her.

Erina smiled up at him as she turned her mug over, showing there was none left. For some reason she felt unreasonably smug, as if she had won some great prize.

He laughed, once again not sure what to make of this strange, beautiful, talented girl.

She laughed with him, and he saw it again...that smile directed at him. His heart stopped again. She was soooo beautiful.

"Ok then," He said before he leaned down slightly and brushed his tongue into her mouth just enough to get a lingering taste of his drink.

Pulling away, he knew it...the drink he'd made was good. Even better was the taste of Nakiri. Her lips were soft, her tongue was sweet.

Waitaminute.

Did he just kiss her? His heart started beating a million beats per second with some kind of insane hyper anxiety.

Erina turned red as a tomato as she stared up at Soma with eyes as wide as saucers, frozen for a moment.

He kissed her. Yukihira Soma just kissed her.

Yukihira Soma just kissed her, and oh….he tasted like heaven itself. She wanted more. That was...

Then she shoved him away from her with great force, knocking him onto the floor as she screamed, "D-D-Disgusting! You-you-you-YOUUUUU kissed me! Disgusting!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow Day**

By: Bunny

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Summary: Soma gets lost in the snow. Only a snow bunny with a god tongue can save him.

Disclaimer: Shokugeki no Soma is a fantastic manga series written by Yūto Tsukuda, and illustrated by Shun Saeki in collaboration with Yuki Morisaki. There is also an anime adaptation, which this fanfic is based off of, and a light novel series. I do not own these characters or universe in any shape or form and have much respect for the creators of this story and universe. All credit goes to them for the characters and universe. I'm just using them for fun.

Author's Quick Note: Thank you everybody for your feedback and encouragement on my little one-shot. I decided to go ahead and continue this story from a one-shot into a chaptered fic. I will most likely keep it short, maybe only a few chapters total. I hope you continue to have fun and enjoy it, your feedback is much appreciated. xoxo Bunny

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Yukihira Soma lay sprawled out on his back in the kitchen of one of Nakiri Erina's workshops laughing his ass off. If he hadn't been laughing he might have surely died of embarrassment, but alas he was somehow taking it in a sort-of stride and laughing. His cheeks were flushed so red he could feel heat coming off of them, but all he could do was laugh harder as Nakiri Erina towered over him sputtering on and on about kissing her and how disgusting he was.

After quite a bit of a tirade from Nakiri, he caught his breath and managed to give her a grin of confidence he didn't have as he felt a pain jab through the center of his heart and said, "That. Was not. A kiss."

Nakiri Erina's ire skyrocketed as she started in on a fresh tirade, her heart pounding so loud she could hear it in her own ears over her yelling, "YES IT WAS! Who said you could kiss me! How dare you, you, you're so- _you're so disgusting!"_

Her face was still flaming red, and she felt a bit as if she might faint at any second, and in all honesty as much as she protested it outwardly all she could really think about was how incredible it had been feeling the tip of Soma-kun's tongue as it had grazed across her own tongue for that slight fraction of a second. Still.

 _She hadn't said it was ok to kiss her._

Soma got up off of the floor with a grace that irritated Erina further. He shot her another grin.

 _She wanted to push him back down on the floor almost instantly._

"That. Was a taste test," Soma said casually.

How-how dare he speak of her first kiss so casually!

Erina stomped her foot and pushed her hands down now feeling more irritated than she'd ever felt in her life as she exploded, "Thatwasnotatastetest!"

"What? I can't understand you when you're yelling so fast," Soma said, his grin spreading further.

 _He was sooooo annoying!_

Erina pushed her finger into his chest as she continued to rapidly fire back at him, "That wasn't a taste test! What kind of a taste test requires you to put your tongue into someone else's mouth?! That was a kiss! _You know that it was!_ You just kissed me! How dare you kiss me! Who gave you permission to kiss me?! You are at least one hundred years too early to kiss me!"

Soma pulled his bandana down from his forehead and wrapped it calmly around his wrist as he said, "I'm sorry, but you seem to have misunderstood. It was just a taste test." He paused for a second before he added derisively, "Princess."

Erina fumed as she stomped to her refrigerator and pulled out one of the puddings she had been concocting before she'd seen Soma-kun whomping in the snow outside her workshop and had decided to go save him from the storm. She slammed the bowl of the creamy pudding down on the countertop. The bowl made a satisfying clank as it hit the surface. She watched the substance wobble a bit in the bowl.

Well then...

She grabbed a spoon from the drawer, put a helping of the pudding on the spoon, stomped back to Soma and stuffed the pudding into his open mouth.

Soma blinked as his mouth was suddenly filled with possibly the tastiest pudding he'd ever had in his life. Then before he had a chance to process it, Nakiri had followed the pudding with a brush of her tongue across his own.

 _Wait...what just…_

She stepped back and crossed her arms across her chest giving him a supremely smug knowing look.

Soma blinked.

He flushed red.

 _Nakiri just kissed him._

"Well?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Soma took a step back. Wow. _Who knew women were so scary._

He coughed into his hand for a second, clearing his throat as he scrambled to form some thought other than the mind-freak he was currently having that little miss god-tongue herself had just pushed her tongue into his mouth, "That's good pudding, Nakiri."

A scary, truly frightening smile crossed her lips then. A second later she was back at her refrigerator pulling out one bowl after another of all sorts of types of foods.

Oh boy...Soma took another step back, his mind finally starting to process what might actually be happening and not sure if he was happy about it or if he should run away in fright.

"What about this?" She asked a minute later as she shoved some type of strawberry preserve into his mouth, followed by another quick swipe of her tongue.

"Uhhhh..."

"Is this also a taste test?" She asked, sarcasm practically oozing out of her mouth.

He nodded dumbfounded as his heart began to hammer away at quadruple speed from usual.

 _What...just what exactly was happening here?_

Another substance was pushed into his mouth followed by yet another graze of the tip of her tongue as it brushed against his lips and the tip of his tongue. He barely had a chance to register that it was some spicy chocolate sauce before Nakiri was pushing her finger into his chest again, "And was that also a taste test?"

Soma swallowed before he nodded emphatically.

Was she really going to push all these foods into his mouth and then stick her tongue into his mouth afterwards? He glanced at the line of food going all the way down the counter trying to figure out what she was really saying...

Why did he feel like she was going to either kiss him like crazy or chop his head off at any second?

Did she…

Another spoonful of some crumbly apple filling dessert was pushed into his mouth, Nakiri licked a dab of it off of his tongue a second later, "And that's also a taste test?"

 _"Yeaaaa..."_

Did she mean…

Another pudding this time some type of fruit mixture...some mango, some...more of Nakiri's tongue...

"And that?"

Still uncertain of what was really happening or where this was all going, Soma stuck to his guns of his impromptu kiss being merely a taste test and said with much more nonchalance than he was feeling, "It's all delicious Nakiri."

She stomped her foot again and then putting the spoon down on the counter she asked sweetly, "And tell me Yukihira-kun...do you make a practice of putting your tongue into other people's mouths to do taste tests?"

 _Uh oh…_

He could feel his blush coming back hot and bright, "Um..." He coughed into his hand again scrambling for something to say. What was he supposed to say? Nakiri, I've never kissed anybody or had my tongue in anybody else's mouth before?

 _If he said that she would probably laugh at him for the rest of eternity._

She closed the distance separating them and whispered lowly, "Is that how... _diner boys_ do taste testing, _Yu-ki-hir-a-kun?"_

Oh, and the way she drew his name out slowly like that couldn't be a good thing, could it?

"I..."

She smirked as her eyes narrowed, "It's not like you to be at a loss for words. What happened to your tongue?"

She spun around walking away from him as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and then turned back to give him a condescending look, "Oh that's right, _you were kissing me with it!"_

"Hey now! I told you, _it wasn't a kiss!"_

She turned back to him, her more easily recognizable and kind-of less frightening fury back into full swing, "Yes it was!"

"It wasn't!"

"It was!"

"It wasn't!" He stomped closer to her, now feeling mad himself. He really hadn't meant to kiss her, but for some reason in some moment of fleeting spontaneity coupled with insanity he'd dipped his tongue into her mouth to have a taste and…

"IT WAS!"

Feeling completely crazed and flustered, and having an overwhelming desire to somehow prove his point to her for reasons he didn't even understand yet, Soma grabbed Nakiri Erina by her shoulders and pulled her closely against his body. He tilted her chin up with his hand, and dropped his face to hers, pressing his lips against her delectably delicious forbidden mouth. Brushing the tip of his tongue against her lips he pushed it into her mouth all the way as her lips parted. He slowed as he took his time tasting her mouth completely, savoring every bit of her, feeling her moving her tongue and lips back against his own. It was amazing. It was magic. It was fireworks. His heart was pounding out of his very being.

He sucked her bottom lip for a second as he finally pulled away from her. Then he pushed her away a bit by her shoulders and said, "That. Was a kiss."

She turned redder than he'd ever seen her before as her face transformed from a slightly dazed look, to a shell shocked look, into a look of pure righteous fury, _"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU UNCOUTH BARN RAISED DINER BOY!"_

And...with a fresh round of 'disgusting' being screamed at him, Yukihira Soma found himself pushed back on the floor laughing his ass off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Snow Day**

By: Bunny

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Summary: Soma gets lost in the snow. Only a snow bunny with a god tongue can save him.

Disclaimer: Shokugeki no Soma is a fantastic manga series written by Yūto Tsukuda, and illustrated by Shun Saeki in collaboration with Yuki Morisaki. There is also an anime adaptation, which this fanfic is based off of, and a light novel series. I do not own these characters or universe in any shape or form and have much respect for the creators of this story and universe. All credit goes to them for the characters and universe. I'm just using them for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Nakiri Erina sat at her desk staring through her computer screen as she was lost in her thoughts. She was supposed to be working on some administrative work as part of her duties as being one of the Elite Ten. Unfortunately, her mind just wasn't into her work today. No, it was rather preoccupied with thoughts of one Yukihira Soma.

He'd kissed her.

It was a couple weeks ago now that she'd found him stomping through a snowstorm outside of one of her more remote workshops out in the woods and saved him. He'd repaid her with a brief cooking competition, a "taste test," and then finally a real and proper kiss.

 _Her first kiss._

Or should she say her first kisses...she wasn't really sure. Soma-kun sure had confused her a bit on that point, despite her insistence that the first little lick of his tongue into her mouth had been a kiss, the kiss he'd given her and claimed as a kiss and not a taste test had certainly been...well...a lot... _more..._

She hadn't been able to think about much else ever since. Figures that Yukihira Soma would find some way to disrupt and irritate her life on a constant and daily basis. She wanted to either cook something or break something every time she caught herself lost in her thoughts about him.

 _She just didn't know what to think or do anymore._

See, after the kiss, after her first kiss...there hadn't been anything more to it. Well, granted she had good and rightly so told him off, after all he'd kissed her without her permission. _Again._

However, what really bothered her more than anything was that after all that there hadn't been anything else from Soma-kun.

No confession. No asking her to be his girlfriend. No other kisses. Nothing. He'd laid there laughing on the floor of her kitchen while she'd yelled at him good and before anything else was said or done, a knock on her workshop door had come followed by a couple of her guards she had dismissed for the day that had come to fetch her out of the storm and bring her back to her safer mansion. They had quickly left her workshop dropping Soma-kun off at his dormitory along the way home.

That was the last she'd seen or heard from him in two weeks.

TWO WEEKS! Really! What kind of no-good ill-bred boy would kiss a girl, her admittedly first kiss and then not so much as contact her in any way or any form whatsoever for two weeks!

Ugh...he was really the worst.

Added to that was the overall general irritation of why in the world did she even care? She didn't like Soma-kun like that...did she? Ugh...liking a boy like that...like him...it would be...it would just be...well…

It would be most inconvenient, that's what.

Still...just who does he think he is? Kissing her like that and then...nothing!? Like him or not, it was not okay! She deserved... _something._

* * *

Yukihira Soma stood side by side with his usual cooking class partner Tadokoro Megumi doing mindless prep work of cutting up vegetables.

Today was not a good day. He could feel it in his bones. It was kind-of like a sixth sense type of feeling. He was feeling very disturbed and it was most unlike him to be unsettled by pretty much anything.

It was just...that death glare Nakiri had been sending his way from the moment he'd entered the room and seen she was in his class for the day. Now...Nakiri sending him death glares or general looks of disdain was nothing new. From the day he'd first met her it had been par for the course for the beautiful blonde to stab him with daggers through her eyes or to sneer down at him as if she was on a throne and he was not even good enough to be one of her subjects.

No...the problem was that...well...recently something had happened with Nakiri. Something that...well...it mattered.

You see, there had been some...kissing…

After which Nakiri had yelled at him quite a bit claiming he was disgusting as she usually did about his cooking despite always eating or drinking more of it.

It was confusing.

"Hey Tadokoro, have you…"

What is he thinking he can't ask Tadokoro about something so personal.

"Have I what?" Megumi asked as she cut some mushrooms up into perfect little squares.

"Nothing, forget it," Soma sighed and blushed. Why was he even worrying about it. Nakiri said he was disgusting it was best to just leave it. She gave him death glares with or without any kissing anyway, right?

It was just that…

She did taste delicious. That is to say...he wouldn't mind some more taste testing with the feisty blonde in the future. He fleetingly hoped that he wasn't blushing as he recalled the feeling of the tip of her tongue brushing up against his and the soaring sensations that had consumed his body when he'd gripped her against his body and properly kissed her. Yes...more of that would be very, very good. There was just one big problem in the way of that. The girl herself that loved to yell at him about how disgusting he was. It had never bothered him before, but now…

Now he felt differently...and it was... _complicated._

How could he even approach Nakiri when all she did was send those death glares at him? Was this normal for girls to do after kissing? Did he do something wrong? Was there some secret ingredient to get her to kiss him again?

Megumi paused for a moment in setting up their mise en place and looked up at Soma-kun wondering what could be troubling her friend and cooking partner that she admired so much.

"Soma-kun...what is it?"

"Ehh...it's nothing," Soma replied.

"I can tell something is bothering you, why don't you just tell me? Or do you want to get an E grade on this dish?"

Soma laughed and flashed a grin Megumi's way, "Who said it was that bad?"

Megumi covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled.

"Well...okay actually I was wondering...have you ever been kissed?"

Megumi blushed furiously red before she quietly replied, "Well...twice."

"Whaat?" Soma asked. Feeling completely shocked for some reason. He shuffled a bit closer to Tadokoro, "Tell me...what are you supposed to do after you kiss someone?"

Megumi's blush deepened, "Soma-kun! Did you kiss someone?"

Soma blushed and took a step back, "I...no! Well…" He looked to the side feeling sheepish, "Maybe…" Unable to help himself he stole a glance over Nakiri's way to see her looking even more furious with him than she had when he'd first entered the classroom. What was she so mad at him about? Really?

Megumi smiled with a bit of melancholy, "I didn't know you liked anybody."

"I…" Soma paused, unsure how to reply exactly. He didn't really know how to categorize his relationship with Nakiri Erina. _Like_ seemed much too simple.

"I see...well, I can't really tell you much Soma-kun. My own experiences were...confusing."

Soma shuffled closer to Megumi again, furiously chopping away at some herbs for their dish in an effort to contain his excitement about getting some insight into what a female thought after kissing, "What happened?"

Megumi smiled softly as she remembered, "Well, the first time I was really little. This boy in my class came up to me after school and he kissed me and then ran away as fast as he'd done it. I didn't get to say anything at all. After that, he ran away from me any time I was near by. After a while, I just dismissed it."

Soma took a knife to the chicken they were set to prepare and put a deep cut into the top quickly and precisely cutting away the bone from the meat, "Hmmm." That didn't really help...

"What about the second time?" He asked, anxious to get something more. Something that would help him. Help him to figure out what to do about Nakiri.

"Well, the second time," Megumi paused and giggled uncontrollably for a second. Quite a few students, as well as their instructor glared in their general directions.

"The second time," Megumi started again a bit more calmly, "Well you see, it was the same boy. It was the day I was leaving to come here to Totsuki. This time he kissed me and he said, he said…."

"He said what?" Soma asked, unable to contain himself.

"He said that he loved me," She quickly whispered.

Soma's mouth dropped open with surprise. _So bold!_

 _Wow, whoever this guy was he sure did like Tadokoro a lot._

"Then what happened?" Soma asked.

"I...I...well...I fainted," Megumi confessed, tears of remorse making little tracks down her cheeks.

Soma's jaw dropped again before he began to bombard her with questions, "So what? What happened? You didn't say anything? Have you talked with him? What did he say? Is he going to be your boyfriend or something?"

Megumi was furiously shaking her head, "Nothing. It's been nothing since I got here...I…" She paused and let out a big sigh, "I don't know what I'm doing. I just want to be good enough."

Soma put his hand on top of Megumi's head, "I'm sure it will all work out. Good luck Tadokoro."

Megumi looked side-ways at Soma-kun, a slight pout forming on her lips. She wasn't quite sure what to think of this conversation.

"Does...does this help you Soma-kun?" She asked.

Soma shrugged, unsure what to say. Did it help with Nakiri? He turned to look at Nakiri's workstation again.

She raised her knife up before cutting quickly into her own chicken. Soma would have felt sorry for the bird if it wasn't already dead.

"No idea," He said.

* * *

Nakiri Erina fumed as she quickly prepared the course for her class of the day. That...that...that...that…

 _THAT YUKIHIRA SOMA!_ She was gonna kill him!

First, he kisses her without her permission. Then he denies it was a kiss. Then he kisses her AGAIN. After which he does nothing...NOTHING for two weeks and NOW...ohhhh…. _now_ he was _flirting_ with his cooking partner in front of her!

She chopped off the head of the chicken she was preparing with a satisfying thwack.

He wasn't _allowed_ to flirt with other girls. _Didn't he know anything?_

She made quick work of preparing the cuts of her chicken as she imagined she was cutting up pieces of that low down good for nothing Soma-kun. When this class was over...she was gonna give him a piece of her mind!

Not talking to her for two weeks and then ignoring her to flirt with that Tadokoro Megumi from his dorm. Unbelievable.

Quickly finishing up her dish, she presented it to their instructor for a taste test. Of course, she passed with flying colors, being "the best" he had tasted in years.

Well...duh. She was the best.

She was the best! Didn't Soma-kun know that? How could he even look at another girl after having a taste of her god-tongue in his mouth? That ungrateful ingrate.

She had bestowed upon him such an honor. He would have been so lucky to even lick her toe let alone lick her mouth.

Indeed, Nakiri Erina could not remember the last time she had felt so insulted.

Making her way into the hallway, Erina briskly walked towards the car she had waiting outside to return her to her mansion. She was already making plans in her head of having a luxurious bubble bath and indulging in some Belgian chocolates. She had to do something to make up for having such a poor distasteful morning. It was all Soma-kun's fault!

Unfortunately for Erina, her bath would have to wait for a little bit because while passing the other entrance into the classroom she ran right into the bane of her existance himself, and was promptly knocked off her feet. Sprawling on the hallway floor Erina looked up in surprise at her attacker.

"SOMA-KUN!" Erina spewed angrily, her eyes firing flames of vengeance at him.

Soma's eyes widened before he bent down to lift the cooking goddess back to her feet. She wasn't usually this angry when he knocked her over his mind noted quickly as he tried to make some sense of her reaction. After all, it wasn't only the first time he'd seen her in two weeks since the kissing incident. It was now the first time he'd spoken with her as well, and so far things weren't looking so good for him.

Although...it was Soma-kun not Yukihira-kun...so what did that mean?

"Don't touch me!" Erina fired at him, her voice dripping poison as she pushed him away from her after she was standing back up.

Soma laughed and pushed his hands into his pockets. "H-Hi Nakiri," Soma forced himself to greet her, trying desperately not to sound as nervous as he felt.

Erina flipped her hair over her shoulder and took a deep calming breath as she patted her clothes, "Hello yourself you buffoon."

Soma blinked. This was definitely a more hostile version of the Nakiri he knew.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be finishing your dish? With your little girlfriend?" She asked disdainfully at the blank look the common boy gave her at her returned greeting.

Soma looked towards the classroom for a moment, "Oh that? No it's done."

Erina's eyes narrowed for a moment as she felt her ire with the boy that loved to steal kisses from her increase again, "You're finished?"

"Yep."

"You've been graded?"

"Yep."

She frowned. He was much too cheerful and nonchalant. It was so annoying she felt a strong desire to find something to break over his head. It was a shame she was currently empty-handed. Really.

"Tadokoro isn't my girlfriend," He added.

Erina flushed beet red, "Well, I...of course!" Why did she suddenly feel flustered? Why did he always make her feel so unsettled and awkward? She scowled, "Does she know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you...do you...well…" she paused for a second and licked her lip with her tongue as she blushed, "Do-do you do taste tests with her too?"

Soma blushed as he took a step back, his voice suddenly changing from casual to soft, "Nakiri…"

She closed the distance as he attempted further retreat, "Well? Do you?"

"Not…" He paused as his blush deepened to a furious shade of red and confessed lowly, "Not like with you."

Erina smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh so you do understand that I'm special."

"Uhmm…" Soma looked incredibly nervous for a second. He took a deep gulp before he said timidly, "Tadokoro is special too."

Erina's look instantly returned to a raging fury. Soma could swear he saw flames of dragon breath coming directly from her eyes at him. She began furiously stomping her foot as she tended to do when she was beyond angry while she yelled, "Are you comparing me with that country bumpkin girl!" It was not a question, it was pure outrage.

"I-I-" Soma struggled for the right words to say. He felt like he never said the right things to this girl; she was always yelling at him at an increased level.

"Well I guess I shouldn't expect any better from a diner boy after all! What was I thinking? You wouldn't recognize greatness if it slapped you in the face you stupid Yukihira Soma!" She continued her tirade while Soma stood frozen in place.

What...was he supposed to do?

Then just like that, Erina spun on her heel and began walking away from him. She paused after a few steps before shooting poison tipped daggers at him with her eyes and saying way more calmly than he was expecting after the rant she just gave him, "Well come along then I have some things for you to taste." She began walking towards the building exit once again.

Soma, unsure exactly what to do followed after her.

Erina berated herself as she got into her car with Soma-kun. What was she thinking? She was mad at him. Why was she inviting him for more kissing? Did she really like Soma-kun after all? Ugh...disgusting! There was just no way a simple diner boy managed to garner her affection! It was impossible! It was insane and it was...disgusting! She would cut her tongue out of her mouth before she liked that stupid ingrate Yukihira Soma seriously. Whatever this is...or whatever is going on with him is some sort of momentary lapse of sanity and the only way to beat it was to just see it through to the end and get it over with.

The very existence of this boy was such an inconvenience. She felt like pouting, but she wasn't prone to pouting. She really had been looking forward to a bath and chocolates too. What possessed her to invite this stupid boy to come spend time with her instead? She was losing it. She was really, truly, seriously losing her mind. _It was all Soma-kun's fault!_ She shot him a fresh death glare. He wasn't even looking at her, instead looking out of the car window in the opposite direction of her. Erina's look darkened. That stupid, stupid, disgusting jerk!

Still...for some reason...she felt the need to spend some time with him. This needed to be sorted out already so she could focus. Ever since that snow day with Soma-kun something had changed for her. Something was going on with him. She needed to figure it out.

Also...Soma-kun needed to make a move or she just might skin him alive for being so unappreciative of her. Honestly! He was _such_ a pain. How would she ever put up with him?


End file.
